The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Distylium plant, botanically known as Distylium hybrid, a member of the Hamamelidaceae, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘PIIDIST-V’.
‘PIIDIST-V’ originated as an open-pollinated seedling from seed collected from Distylium hybrid ‘PIIDIST-II’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 24,409) growing in Watkinsville, Ga. ‘PIIDIST-V’ is a Distylium sp. hybrid (Distylium myricoides×D. racemosum which was confirmed by DNA testing) and was selected in the summer of 2012 by the inventor in a cultivated environment in Watkinsville, Ga.
Asexual reproduction of ‘PIIDIST-V’ by stem cuttings in Watkinsville, Ga. since 2012 has shown that all the unique features of ‘PIIDIST-V’, as herein described, are stable and reproduced true-to-type through successive generations of such asexual propagation.